Revenge Is Sweet
by Bluejay92
Summary: When Rin decides to pull a prank on Len for revenge, it has the opposite effect, and she ends up getting tricked! LenxRin!


**AN: This is a random story I came up with a long time ago and felt like writing. This was also inspired by a random roleplay on a chat site with my friend...heheheh...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid or any of the characters/songs mentioned.**

.:'~Revenge Is Sweet~':.

Rin picked up the phone, pressing the 2 for speed-dial and waiting while the phone rang.

"Hello?" A voice chirped on the other end of the line.

"Hey, Teto!" Rin said. "Wanna sleep over tonight? We can rent a movie, and eat popcorn and stay up late and stuff!"

"Yes yes yes! Sleepoverrrrrr!" Teto yelled. Rin held the phone away from her to prevent any possible ear damage, giggling at Teto's overexcited response.

"Awesome, Teto, just come over around six. See ya soon!" Rin hung up the phone, dashing off to go rent a movie and buy some snacks. "Yay!"

The doorbell rang, and Rin ran to the door, throwing it open and jumping on Teto in a crazy hug. "You're here!" she squealed.

Teto fell over onto her bag, giggling. "Yes, and I'm also on the floor!"

Rin grabbed Teto's bag and tossed it in her room. "Hey Teto, let's go watch a movie!" Rin exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Teto agreed.

After they grabbed the bowl of popcorn, they ran off to Rin's bedroom to watch a movie, giggly and hyper.

* * *

Len growled, annoyed at his sister and her friend's high-pitched squealing from her bedroom next to him. He reached over and banged on the wall.

"Hey, keep it down in there!" he yelled.

The squealing turned to giggles, getting even louder. He sighed and grabbed his iPod, hoping to drown out the sound of hysterical laughter. His song _World Is Mine _blasted out of the headphones.

_Sekai de, ichi-ban Ohime-sama,_

_Wakatte ru kara _

_Omae wa ore no _

_Yome _

_Sono-ichi_

_So-ieba kami kitta? _

_Sukoshi dake nadete-_

In the middle of the song, music came blasting out of Rin's room, and Len yanked his earphones out.

_Dame dame yo_

Migi kara hidari he to kotoba ga nagareru  
Taikutsu sou na kao gamen mitsumeru kimi  
Jigen no kabe koete itsu demo ai ni yuku  
Kokoro no junbi wo chanto shite oite ne 

_Kimi no koto dare yori mo wakatteru  
Dakara-_

"AHGGGGGG!" Len screamed. "NOTHING BUT THAT SONG!" He hated Shota Shota Night Fever...it did nothing but embarrass him and give Rin something to tease him about. "Why..." he groaned. He stomped out of the room and to Rin's door, banging on it as hard as he could.

"Turn that stupid song off or...or...orrr...I'LL STEAL ALL YOUR ORANGES!" Len yelled. Immediately, a gasp could be heard from inside and the music stopped. Len strode back into his room, a triumphant smile on his face.

Rin smirked at Teto. "Hey, know how we can pay Len back for that little threat he made?"

"Oh, I know, I know!" Teto said excitedly. "Steal all his bananas!"

Rin made a face. "Ew, bananas are nasty, why would we steal those? Anyway, I have a better plan..." Rin began whispering to Teto, as Teto nodded and giggled.

"Perfect!" Teto said gleefully. "All we have to do is wait..."

Len sighed. All that yelling and the girl's hyper giggles had tired him out. He climbed into bed yawning, pulled up the covers, and drifted off to sleep.

"Shhh! Len's asleep!" Rin whispered to Teto, who was still giggling.

"Sorry!" she whispered back. They tiptoed out of Rin's room and across the hall, quietly opening the door and creeping in. Rin hoisted her bag higher on her shoulder.

The two girls crept towards Len's bed, stealthily, steadily. Once they reached it, Rin opened her bag and got down onto her knees next to the bed. Teto did the same.

Rin put her hand into the bag, and pulled out lipstick, eyeshadow, and blush, stifling a giggle behind her hand. She popped the cap off of the eyeshadow, slowly reaching for Len's face with it.

She lightly touched his eyelid first to make sure he was asleep, and when he didn't react, she slowly, lightly brushed the eyeshadow across his eyelids, heavily coloring them.

She then picked up the blush, she rubbed it across his cheeks. Lastly, she reached for the lipstick, uncapping it and reaching toward Len. She swiped it slowly across his lips, trying hard not to laugh as she did so.

Teto made a face at Rin, whispering "Shota!" to her.

That completely undid her. She began laughing loudly, rolling around on the floor giggling. Teto started to giggle, but soon an expression of complete horror crossed her face.

"Crap, he's waking up!" Teto scream-whispered. She ran to the window, quickly unlatched and opened it, climbed out, climbed to the middle, and jumped down, running towards the front door. Rin stood there and stared at her.

"Murrr..." Len murmured groggily. He sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes. All of a sudden, he stopped, and looked down at his hands. "What the..." he muttered. "My hands are...blue?" He touched his eyes and mouth, cringing when he felt the sticky makeup on it. He looked at his open window, and saw Rin.

"You..." he growled. He jumped out of bed and ran towards her, tackling her to the floor.

Rin cringed. _What's he going to do to me...? _she wondered.

Len sat on her stomach, leaning closer to her face. "Rin..." he muttered.

She stared up at him, a confused expression on her face.

He leaned closer, his face only a few inches from her face. "Rin..."

Before she had time to react, his lips were on hers. Her eyes wide open, she stared at him, blushing. She slowly closed her eyes, melting into it. She put her arm around his waist.

Suddenly, he pulled away. "You can have your lipstick back," he said, smirking. "I don't want it." He walked back to his bed and climbed in, smiling to himself, and dropping back to sleep.

Rin's mouth dropped open in shock. _What? _She thought. She walked over to Len, giving him a small peck on the mouth. "Good night, shota," she whispered, going back to her own room and back to bed.

.:'~':.


End file.
